


Irrefutable

by Nalyra



Series: Tips of antlers, breaking free [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: Murder husbands in Cuba on the anniversary of "the fall"





	Irrefutable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaranth_PaiPai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth_PaiPai/gifts).



> This is a gift for "Amaranth_PaiPai" who won my giveaway and asked for:
> 
> "Murder Husbands/Family in Cuba? With, perhaps, a very slow, romantic and intimate sex scene involving worship, communication and minor power play, please?"
> 
> It's... a bit more than a sex scene and the other prompts thread through it but it felt natural in its course and I hope you like it!!
> 
> *hugs*

„I don’t think you’re going to find saffron on the fourth time sifting through, Curt.“

Will is vaguely amused, his lips twitching in a light smile, pulling at the still healing scar in his right cheek, the cover name feeling ridiculous. The scar is silvery by now, a stark contrast to his suntanned skin, only vaguely hidden by his beard. The way the scar pulls at the skin changes the lines when he fully smiles, a fact that seems to be endlessly fascinating to Hannibal, an unspoken acknowledgment of making Will smile as much as possible underway. Utterly selfless in intent of course. Will snorts minutely, remembering all the sketches floating around their bedroom, eyes narrowing in indulgent annoyance behind his sun glasses as he watches Hannibal sift through the offered herbs for a fifth time. He hadn’t even answered Will’s comment, indication of a rather deep annoyance, the herb apparently -the- ingredient for the dish he wanted to do for their first anniversary of -that- night, the fact that it has been a year already feeling surreal to Will.

Hannibal straightens with a very grumpy expression on his face and Will has to turn away and scratch his beard to hide his own grin, knowing it really would not help just now. He clears his throat and turns back, keeping his words light.

„You could always buy it online, darling.“

Normally the use of endearing vocabulary never fails to swing Hannibal’s mood around but today he only presses his lips together and literally freezes into motionlessness as he seems to think. O-kay then. Will steps up and smiles apologetically at the shop owner, before he takes Hannibal’s elbow and stirs them towards the edge of the market, vaguely relieved when Hannibal falls into step with him. Will leans near, pretending to peruse the displays around them as he walks, pretending to -not- know.

„Tell me why this is such a big deal?“

A muscle in Hannibal’s jaw ticks and Will shakes his head, foregoing the answer.

„Forget it.“

He stops, pulling Hannibal to a stop with him, dropping his voice to a whisper, softly directing. 

„Let’s… eat something simple, Hannibal. Forget the saffron.“

He pulls back, letting Hannibal go, turning into a little alley, his footsteps echoed with almost silent ones. He turns around a corner, the shadows deep suddenly, his lips finding Hannibal’s instinctually, the kiss burning in intensity. Hannibal crowds Will against the wall, deepening the kiss, and Will smiles into it, battling the invading tongue with his own, shivers running over his skin. Will pulls back after a moment, fingers stroking the hair in Hannibal’s nape gently, smiling almost wistfully. His other hand comes up to Hannibal’s lips, tracing them softly, his whisper loud between them, heart beating in his throat.

„Let’s just grill some meat.“

Will licks his lips, butterflies taking off in his stomach.

„I’ll provide it.“

Hannibal descends on his mouth again, eating his sounds, tongue stroking deep. He draws back, snarling lightly, though definitely in a delighted manner, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

„Mylimasis.“

 

*****

 

Will tries not to think about his plan while he lounges in the sun at their little pool, wondering at the fact that he was able to keep his preparations from Hannibal.  
He watches as Hannibal sets up the grill quietly, just some vegetables and wine to prepare, apart from… Will’s addition. It’s as much a declaration of love as it is the scratch to an itch Will hasn’t dared to address yet, the two things coming together way too easily in his mind. He pushes himself off the lounge chair when the sun touches the horizon, walking quietly up to Hannibal, watching the sun shimmer still in the air of their little patio.

He licks his lips, his hand clenching on the knife in his pocket, watching Hannibal wipe his hands on a towel, watching him quietly.

„Wanna watch?“

Hannibal tilts his head, his expression turning hungry, the towel flung back over to the table, his voice raw.

„Very much so.“

Will smiles softly, elated and brittle, and then turns and walks away, knowing Hannibal will follow, now, always.

 

*****

 

It’s like a switch in his head. 

Freeing, no pendulum needed anymore to enter a different state of mind. The dark antlers pulse in his consciousness, the drug dealer’s flesh yielding under his blade, easily, so easily. Hannibal is behind the man, having appeared when the drug dealer advanced on Will, not interfering just… there. Will pushes the man up against Hannibal, involving him, the dark alley illuminated by fading lights of run down and unsavory establishments, throwing colorful shadows over both their features. He pushes them both against the wall, locking eyes with Hannibal, waiting as Hannibal locks his arm around the man’s shoulders, his other coming forward to touch Will’s. Will smiles through the pulsing red tunnel, gasping with Hannibal as he twists the knife, administering the final blow. The man between them jerks and then goes still, the blood seeping into the front of Will’s clothes, the coppery smell heavy between them.

Will gasps and then steps back, letting the man fall down as he will and Hannibal drops him to the ground, hands coming up to hold onto Will as if he might break. Hannibal’s eyes are dark, fathomless black, capturing Will’s gaze effortlessly. He licks his lips, an intense and wondering expression crossing his features and Will grins minutely, knowing what is coming, and not disappointed.

„Tell me… why did he deserve to die, beloved?“

Will pulls his lower lip in between his teeth for a moment, shrugging lightly.

„In addition to dealing drugs I … happened by him a few weeks back. He was tasering a child, only missing it by inches, laughing.“

Will swallows, voice dropping to a whisper.

„I stepped close, pretended to be interested in buying from him, got his card.“

Will smiles an anguished smile, feeling broken open, a tear trailing down his face, his voice almost inaudible, elated and destroyed.

„So easy… so, so easy.“

Hannibal smiles, sharklike, his teeth flashing in the low lighting for a moment.

„Yes, it is.“

 

*****

 

Hannibal redresses him in clothes he brought in a bag and Will wonders a bit at that but could not care enough just now. He cut the meat out of the flank, making sure that it looks as if someone cut out the gang tattoo, diverting attention from the fact that some of it is missing.

They reach their house just as the first light of the stars illuminates the sky, the town coming to life after the stifling heat of the day. It’s still warm, the stones keeping the warmth for a long time and Will hesitates and then takes off his clothes, turning and entering their pool naked. He lays back and floats, watching the stars above, the moon bathing them in an eerie light. There is a sloshing sound and then Hannibal pushes up to him, skin brushing underwater. He doesn’t interfere with Will’s floating though, pushing himself up and back as well, hand gripping Will’s lightly as to not drift away. Will squeezes Hannibal’s hand, once, his voice vaguely dreamlike.

„They never sell saffron in that market, do they…“

The sound of cicadas still chirping drifting over, the only sound between them for long moments. Then, an exhale, felt by little waves, Hannibal’s voice vaguely careful.

„I was not aware I was that transparent.“

Will chuckles, darkly, the subsequent tightening of his body breaking the float and he pushes himself up, pulling Hannibal up to him as well. He pulls him flush against himself, shivering when their skin meets, his whisper loud between them.

„No more masks anymore, Hannibal. They all broke, and now we’re naked to each other…“

Will tilts his head, his tongue clicking.

„You wanted to force my hand… to force this discussion. It has been…“

Will hesitates, his eyes taking on a faraway look, unseeing on the walls surrounding their patio.

„It has been itching under your skin, buried, never dared, a constant nagging and yearning for that night…“

Hannibal breathes the words, his hands tightening on Will’s waist.

„… to see you covered in blood, bathed in moonlight once more.“

Hannibal swallows, expression almost painfully open.

„Yes.“

Will lets his head fall back, shifting his unseeing gaze to the night sky, voice dreamlike.

„I should be mad.“

A slight shift in Hannibal’s stance, a tilt of his head, not really asking.

„But you are not.“

It’s Will’s turn to exhale, deeply, the following inhale pressing them closer together, shifting their attentions a bit. The words come instinctually, the truth of them reverberating in Will’s bones.

„It is an irrefutable turning point… that night. Beautiful and timeless. I knew I would… scratch that itch with you sooner or later even as I dragged you out of the water. As I hit your chest to make you breathe, because mouth-to-mouth was impossible with my cheek…“

Will pulls himself up again, his arms shifting up to encircle Hannibal’s shoulders, pulling himself up, helped by the waters buoyancy, his legs coming up to encircle Hannibals waist. He smirks and Hannibal’s eyes narrow, his hands dropping low, probing, pupils dilating rapidly when he feels the water-resistant lube, feels how Will has prepared himself, before.

Will draws himself close, his breath heavy on Hannibal’s lips, his arousal slamming south, feeling light headed. He licks his lips, eyes flashing, demanding, wide on Hannibal’s.

„Take me now, with tonight new between us, not forced or played, well, not really, but acknowledged and… equal.“

Hannibal makes a sound that lodges itself deep in Will’s gut, a sound so deeply vulnerable that it hurts, before he pushes them forward, slowing down before they hit the wall of the pool together. Will shifts his hips and raises his eyebrows and Hannibal pushes forward, the preparations just enough, the strain and burn just on this side of good, intense beyond measure. He keeps pushing with his whole body until they’re not only connected but Will is pressed into the wall and all the air has left him, their gazes still locked, before he draws back, establishing a deep and yet gentle rhythm. Hannibal takes his mouth then, harsh and deep, teeth and heat and electricity, their tongues battling for dominance, moans and cries eaten by one another. The water sloshes around them, movements increasingly wild, the end inescapable now, like anything between them.

Hannibal breaks first, the imprint of warmth within Will desperately intimate and Will sobs with him, fingers threading through wet hair, holding Hannibal to himself through it. Hannibal draws his mouth along Will’s throat, open, teeth catching just slightly before pulling out, sighing with Will. He grins at Will and then drops underwater and Will snorts, ending in a gasp when heat envelops him, suction pushing him to the edge within moments. Fingers press into that spot within just as Hannibal pushes forward all the way and Will lets himself fall into it, the almost agonized pleasure making him jerk, eyes blind on the night sky.

Hannibal catches him coming back up, nestling close, humming gently while Will comes down from the high, undulating like a cat in his arms. His stomach growls and Will laughs, freely, shaking in Hannibal’s arms. He lightly hits Hannibal’s shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mirth, fully realized and comfortable, sure and vicious.

„Now, beloved, feed me?“

Hannibal smiles and then proceeds to kiss him senseless before he clambers out of the water and Will follows suit after a moment, turning towards the outdoor shower after Hannibal, still naked, nothing between them to hide. 

Not anymore.

He feels the air shift with a light breeze, the sounds of the shower a white static noise and reality drops away, leaving only them, only here, only now. 

Will smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------  
> Feedback and criticism is appreciated!  
> Kudos and comments feed my muse! :)


End file.
